RoomMATES
by MrsJasperHale44
Summary: AU-AH BELLA/JASPER Bella Swan is happily dating Edward Cullen. When she meets his cousin Jasper Whitlock. The two hit it off at a party and eventually become roomMATES. What will happen if Jasper and Bella share a chaste kiss? R&R please! M tobe safe!
1. Chapter 1

Roommates:

Pairing: Jasper/Bella

God! How I love him. "Edwarrrrrrrd" I moaned. I was straddling his lap. We were both panting heavily from our make-out session.

As soon as we both got a breath we were attacking each others lips again. We were way to distracted to notice Emmett, my roommate sliding his key into the lock.

_Emmett's Pov:_

_Where are my keys?!?!?!?!?!? Ah-hah! Their they are. I tossed all of my crap on the living room table. I walked into the game room fully intending to play guitar hero, 'til my baby Rosie came over. I couldn't help it, it looked so funny. Bella and Edward making out. My little guy excited for mine and Rosie's night in shrank back. "Awww! Man!" Bella and Edward jumped apart, Bella's face already started to get red. "Hey Bells, Edward." I nodded in their direction and turned on the T.V. _

"_Hey Emm, I am going to start dinner, it's me, you, Edward, Jasper, and Alice." Bella said this as she walked out the door._

Bella Pov:

What should I make? Yum!! I got it I will make Jazz's favorite dinner, Beef stew with cornbread. I started getting everything out, and I decided to listen to some music, country came on. It was Taylor Swift's Love Story **[A.N: Link on my profile**]. I started to sing and sway my hips to the beat when I heard, my best friend and roommate Jasper's deep bass combining perfectly with my soprano. " Hey darlin'need some help? "Before I finishednodding, he had washed his hands. " Grab knife and chop the veggies for me pretty please, thank you_." _


	2. Chapter 2

. I turned around and I guess for some reason up until now I had never noticed his gorgeous face. With his messy golden locks in front of his charcoal grey eyes made me want to take my hand and sweep them out of his eyes. All of the sudden I just kissed him.

**Jasper Pov:**

**She kissed me. Kissed me. ME. Oh god, I love her lips so soft, and so warm and I just want to lay her down, and fuck her for forever. Wait, what am I saying? This is Bella. Edward's Bella. My best friend Bella. My roomMATE Bella. I reluctantly pulled away and stared into her guilt, remorse and love-filled eyes. Wait Love?? " Jazz-" but I cut her off with "Its okay, I promise, let's just pretend it never happened." And we did for 1 month.**

**I don't know about her but every second Edward would touch her, I would feel jealousy and my head would start yelling get your hands off my girl. Then I made a mistake. I walked in on her and Edward having sex.**

Bella Pov:

"Edwarrrrrrrd! Oh God! Harder! Faster!" I moaned out in ecstasy. All the sudden I hear, "Get the fuck off my girl CULLEN AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" Jasper bellowed. Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God. What just happened and why did my stomach do somersault and why did butterflies dance when Jasper called me his girl. I didn't think. I grabbed a sheet off the bed and ran into bathroom crying. The last thing I saw was Edward's swing at Jasper miss, and the crunching of Edwards's nose. Nooooooo this can't be happening. NOPE! I in that bathroom for at least 4 hours. I was crying, wiping my eyes with toilet paper, I had used up all the tissues by then, when Emmett found me. " Bella? What's wrong? Did that son-of-bitch hurt you? I swear to god, I will kill him." The last thing I heard was "I am going to need a socket wrench **[A.N do not know what that is, it just sounded funny, socket wrench, socket wrench. Lol sorry, keep reading] **duct tape, and a butcher's knif**-**"Before it became unintelligible murmurings. "Emmett" I whispered, when that didn't get his attention, I screeched "emMETT LISTEN TO ME!!" "He didn't hurt me at all. Jasper and I kissed a month ago. We decided that we were just going to pretend it didn't happen. But I was jealous and I mean really jealous whenever Alice touched him or he touched her. Anyway today me and Edward are you know, having sex. Then Jasper walks in yells Get off my girl and get out of my house. Then they started fighting I just don't know what to do because I want to break up with Edward." "Ithinkilovejasper." I said the last part in a rush. Little did I know Edwards's ear was pressed up against the bathroom door.

**Okay hey people I love absolutely love everybody who review, story alerted and favorite this story. So this will be eternally dedicated to you guys. Hey if any one reading this is a beta and love JASPER AND BELLA. Okay that's probably a long shot but if you just love Jasper that work too. So message me Baby!**

**Love ya,**

**Hailey**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edwards POV :**

I can't believe it!!!! Holy Shit. That little whore cheating on me, how dare she?

I think I need to go have a "talk" with Demetri. Yepp his sweet little body pounding in to mine is just what I want right now.

Ughh I get hard just thinking about it. Yes, Demetri is just what I need.

I love Bella, but how can I tell her that I like to suck, rather than be sucked??

Hah she doesn't even know the real reason why it takes me forever to climax. Thinks it's a rare disease.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by hearing Emmett say that he is going to go get her some comfy pajamas, and then both of them will watch any movies she wants, while chomping on a bucket of ice-cream.

I took that my cue to leave. Didn't want to be caught spying.

I am just about out of the door, when I hear, " Look, I know about you and Demetri and so does Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. Don't think we are letting it slide. OKAY dude. I am sick of this, by the way you sick-oh, if I want to talk to Bella in MY house. No strike that, in OUR house, you will not listen in, got it? "

This was said in a menacing whisper, that shook me to the core. I nodded numbly, and walked my shiny, new Volvo.

GOD! I want to shove my cock into Demetri's mouth, pretending he was a sub, and I his only….

Dude, WHAT THE FUCK is wrong with you?

**Bella's POV:**

What Have I done now?

I just keeping screwing things up.

First I kiss Jasper.

Then I can't stop thinking about him.

Then I get butterflies when he calls me his girl.

I am not upset that Edward heard it, I am upset because I want Jasper to be the one holding me.

But I probably just scared him off.

OH MY GOD!!! Alice, she has been my best friend since kindergarten.

What is she going to say? I can't take it when ALICE IS MAD AT ME!!!

I think that is when I started to hyperventilate. Emmett came to my rescue.

Once I calmed down. I turned to Emmett and said I love Jasper!

And I can't be positive but I think I saw a tall leonine shadow on the stair case.

But I am not sure because the next thing I did was faint.

**Jasper's POV: **

She love's me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I am a little confused as to what to do with this story. And I know EVERBODY says that. But do you even want me to continue????**

**I think I am going to start a new story. Review or PM if you want me too continue. I want to but I need some help. **

**If you want it to turn out Jasper/Bella then tell me or if you want it to be Edward/Bella tell me. **

**Love Ya's,**

**Hailey**


End file.
